Love is compilicated
by angel12345678910
Summary: Lucy is an angel she visits earth and encounters Devils Natsu and Gray
1. Chapter 1

Lucy flew down to earth with her wings flowing gracefully with her she finally landed on

the ground without breaking a sweat.

She stared at the scenery and the surroundings and breathed she folded her wings so

no one could see them and she walked up to a village it was empty from what she could see.

She heard a couple screams for a short 5 seconds then it was silence she walked around till

she stooped dead in her her tracks that's when she saw two men or monsters dressed in

black suits with blood around them she stared at them that's when they saw her.

She gasped and turn to run but before she could she felt arms around her neck she looked

over to see them preventing her from leaving they pulled her back and one of them asked

harshly.

"Who are you and what do you know?"

She kicked one of them in the face and punched the other in the stomach causing him

to let go she then turned around and said

"First of all don't touch me and second fuck you"

They stared at her amused but she stared at them coldly then that's when the one with raven

hair sniffed and his expressions darkened and he turned to me again and said darkly

"you're an angel aren't you?"

My eyes grew wide that's when the one with pink hair had a murderous grin on his face.

I backed up and I ran they were on my tail I kept running until I heard a couple of laughs

I looked back to see I was cornered I felt their breaths on my neck I knew what they

were going to do to me and what they were going to say.

"We haven't killed an angel for awhile right gray?"

Who I suppose is gray nodded then turned back to me but what I didn't get is he had lust

in his I eyes then I remembered how devils kill angels I shivered at the thought.

They were starting to take off their shirts then suddenly they were knocked out.

I saw a guy with black wings it was a dark angel. His name was zeref. He was staring me

me emotionlessly then he flew away I stared in was confusion.

Maybe this visit to the earth is going to be intresting now.


	2. chapter 2

I walked around again to make sure they were gone my brown eyes scanned the place.

I sighed and walked out of the village I knew I needed to get new clothes.

XXXXXXX TIME SKIP XXXXXXX

I walked into another village and I went into the closet shop I got some brownish-yellowish

contacts. I went to the clothes section I got a white shirt with black angel wings on the back.

Then I got white boots with studs on them. And last I got white jeans with black lines.

I went to the cashier and payed for the clothes I thought about getting a tattoo and a couple

piercings.

I went to the tattoo shop and got and angel wing on my arm running up and down.

Then I got my eyebrow pieced ,nose,and bottom lip.

I left to go change in my clothes then I left the village to go find those bastards and repay

them for their 'kindness' I growled when I smelled something.I looked behind me and it's

like my prayers were heard cause there were the bastards of hell I am soo gonna kick their

assess.

They were smirking they still had on those sexy-but-too-formal suits on. The one with rave

hair didn't have it on anymore sadly it looked pretty hot on him.

My bad side kicked in and I walked to the raven and I put my hands on his chest and traced

his abs he looked at me confused and just stood there then I stopped.

"Oh you like stripping huh hottie?"

He looked at me confused than he grabbed me by the neck and held me up in the air

looking in my eyes intensely he smirked and threw me to the floor he looked at the pinky.

And then he said.

"She's the one that's half devil and angel that's why she changed to good to dark"

"I know that stripper"

"What was that hot-head?!"

"Both of you shut up I have a fucking headache from thrown"

They totally ignored so she got pissed off and got a bat and hit them both in the heads and

she said

"SHUT THE FUCK UP DAMMIT!"

They both fell silent and she sighed and got up and she stared at them and shook her head

she kicked them both for no reason whatsoever. She stared at the sky and she started walking

away mumbling about men being immature.

She kept walking until she was knocked out the last thing she saw was a man staring a her

then she gave into the never ending darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**so i hope you all enjoy chapter 3 if you don't then don't read anymore if you do like it yay anyways enjoy!**

* * *

Why is it all I see is darkness? Why do I feel weak? I started opening my eyes it was all

blurry I let my eyes adjust before I could see clearly when I my eyes were clear I saw

I was in a room with boxes and numbers like paper on the floor.

I slowly got up groaning because of the pain in my head then I saw two men sleeping in

chairs with guns? I walked over to them and I knew that they were human I sighed and

looked for a door and saw one it was brown with a dozen locks on it.

I broke the locks with ease and opened the door only to be greeted by guns in my face

I looked at them and giggled. They all looked at me confused when they looked at each

other,I took this chance and knocked them all out and I walked into a hallway I didn't come

across anymore of them so I finally reached the front door and opened it. I was in hell?

So those people were distractions probably that's when I saw those two again smirking at

me.

"Yes do you 'guys' need something?"

"Actually yea we do"

"And that is,if you don't mind me asking?"

"We needed to finish off where we were before that interruption."

I stared a them as if they were crazy which basically they were.

I walked up to them and kicked them both in the you know what.

I watched them roll on the floor in pain holding 'it' I smirked

I walked over them and went to the exit and flew up the hole thing.

xxx Gray's POV xxx

I watched her leave she sure is something I looked over at flame-brain looking at the hole

smirking his eyes full of hate and lust he looks like a mad man even though he is a devil

I worry about him sometimes. I looked back at the hole,I got up and said

"Come on natsu let's go slaughter some humans."

He looked over at me and nodded and got up and flew up the hole me closely behind.

Xxx Lucy's POV xxx

I sighed and saw a crow eating something I went to go closer but when I saw what it was

eating I gasped it was a human arm I looked to the right of the crow and saw a body

then more bodies and more. Even though I am sorta used to this I puked from the smell

of rotting corpses. Then I saw _him_. I backed away but his head turned and saw me.

I gasped and was about to run but he got to me first and put his hand on my mouth

he pulled out a special knife it could kill angels and devils. When he was going to stab me

two men came and knocked him out.

"So,what are you doing unprotected?"

Maybe they didn't know I was so that's why they aren't killing me by now I turned around

and forced a smile and said a little harshly

"I can take care of myself,thank you.

They looked at me then each other then back to me the blonde one shrugged and turned on

his heel and started walking away the one with black hair looked at me again and followed

the other one's actions and left,i sighed thank god they're gone or else I would've been in

real shit.

xxx _His _POV xxx

He pulled out a cigar and put it in his mouth and lit it,he breathed in the smoke

then he pulled it out of his mouth and smoke came out of his mouth. He chuckled

and walked away.

Xxx Lucy's PO xxx

I felt like I was being watched but I shrugged it off maybe it was my imagination.

I saw a motorcycle so I walked over to it and swung my leg over it and started it then I

drove down the road with my wind blowing in the air. But a man was in the middle of the

road and I fell off my bike and blacked out.

I thought' Well my day is going sucky what is going on now?'

* * *

**gasp who was that? well find out in the next chapter cya! :3**


End file.
